


Christmas

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Baby Quill, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve Dinner, M/M, Presents, birth of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Christmas starts with the final day of Charlie's advent calendar. It holds a surprise that Charlie has longed for. Together him and Matteusz make dinner for their friends to celebrate Christmas eve. It is the morning though, that brings a surprise for Miss Quill. She gives birth to her child, but will she survive the process?





	1. Some things have to be said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes, but is reluctant to open the last day of his advent calendar. He has enjoyed all the sweet notes Matteusz has left. But the twenty-fourth will become his favourite day.

For twenty-three days Matteusz woke before Charlie eager to see him open his advent calendar. Today was no different, but he felt nervous. Charlie’s head lay on his chest and he stroked his hair. Charlie rose and gave him a smile. Lifting the sheets he walked over to the little house.

He reached out to open the last door, but stopped. Matteusz came up behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around him. “Today is the last day. Part of me does not want to open it.” Charlie looked back at him. “I mean, I want to, but this has been very thoughtful. I will miss doing this.”

“Just eleven months till we do again.” Matteusz nibbled his ear.

“I know,” he smiled. “I just loved all of this and tomorrow it will end.”

“I think of it as just beginning. Soon New Years will arrive and then Valentines. The year is full of thoughtful days to celebrate.” He squeezed his arms. “Every day I am here with you, I appreciate every moment.“

Charlie took a deep breath, than opened the door. He took the chocolate out of the wrapper and ate a piece. Charlie popped the rest into Matteusz’s mouth, to stop his nibbling; it tickled. He unfolded the paper and stared at it, then turned it over. “It is blank.” He said confused. “I suppose twenty three nice things is plenty…”

“It is blank, because it is something that needs to be said.” Matteusz whispered into Charlie’s ear, “I wish to combine with you.” He did so in Charlie’s own language. Charlie spun around and looked at him, tears came to his eyes. Matteusz began to worry. “Damn.” He shook his head. “She lied to me.”

“What?” Charlie held his arms.

Matteusz took a breath. “I had made a deal with Miss Quill, if she were to help me with a couple Rhodian words, she would not have to get us a present for Christmas. What did she have me say?”

“I wish to combine with you.” Charlie smiled.

“Oh,” Matteusz blushed. “I think I owe an apology.” He hugged Charlie, “You just looked sad. I…”

“No,” Charlie smiled. “I am happy.” He rested his head on Matteusz. “I have longed to hear those words, in my language, my whole life. To hear you say them, day twenty-four will always be my favourite.”

They locked in embrace.


	2. Morning of Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three sit around the living room after breakfast. Miss Quill is eager to have a break from the month of festivities. Matteusz needs to prepare for their dinner guests, and has a boyfriend eager to help.

After breakfast Matteusz joined Charlie and Miss Quill in the living room. Charlie had lit the fire and was playing Bing Crosby on the Sonos. Everything about the holiday was new to him, and he was exploring it with all the wonder of a child. It made Matteusz’s heart pull, just seeing Charlie so happy.

His gaze then focused on Miss Quill. He chuckled, careful to avoid her gaze. Charlie had bought them all Christmas jumpers to wear for the day. It was his contribution. She had only begrudgingly agreed to it because he managed to find one with a Cat wearing a Santa hat shooting lasers from its eyes. It was very Miss Quill, he thought.

Charlie smiled at him as he sat. They wore matching Rudolph jumpers, lights blinking on their chests. The three of them looked ridiculous he laughed to himself. This was the most normal things had ever felt.

Ms. Quill tired of his sideways glances broke the silence. “This month you have had us do nothing but ridiculous things. What does this morning hold? More gluing popcorn to string?”

“You didn’t want to use needle.”

“I still had the Arn, a needle is a weapon.” She sighed. “We got drunk on eggnog and then were forced to write letters to Santa Claws, when does this all end?”

“I rather enjoyed writing a letter to Santa,” Charlie smiled to Matteusz. “Besides I like this holiday, it is fun.”

Miss Quill rolled her eyes and looked at Matteusz desperate for an out.

“You are free to do what you would like,” he smiled. “Our friends are coming for dinner and I have to cook.”

“Can I help?” Charlie asked.

“I would love that.”

“Yeah well, I am going to my room to read. Why are they coming today anyways, tomorrow is Christmas.”

“Yes and they will spend it with their families. In Poland we do night before. Besides, after all we have been through, we need something to come together and celebrate.”

“Fine.” Miss Quill took her phone out of her pocket and went to her room.

“We should get started.”

Matteusz went into the kitchen and set some vegetables out. He watched as Charlie cleaned then neatly chopped them, being careful on size. He looked up to Matteusz, and smiled. Matteusz’s heart ached. Charlie always wants the best, to try his best. He could make all his cuts the wrong size and he would think of him no less, but that wouldn’t be Charlie.

He didn’t want to think badly about Charlie’s parents, but Charlie so often looked for approval or reassurance, he wondered what his life with them must have been. He had a hard time believing anyone wouldn’t be proud to have Charlie as a son. But then, he thought he too was a good person it didn’t stop his parents from abandoning him. They had each other now, which was all that mattered.

They cooked the meal, working together, tasting and laughing. In reality the two should only be boyfriends, dating and not caring about the worlds problems. It is funny how being under constant threat, forced to sacrifice and protect each other ages the relationship. Anyone watching the two would assume they had been together their whole lives.


	3. Christmas eve dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and April meet up with Tanya on the way to Charlie's flat. It is the first time the whole group will be together, out of choice and not necessity. Celebrating Christmas eve, they are anxious to bond, having put the Shadow Kin behind them.

Ram and April arrived at Charlie’s flat. Tanya was standing at the door. “Just rang,” She smiled.

“I am surprised the warden let you out,” Ram chided her.

“Yeah well, now that she knows everything. She thinks I can handle myself.” Tanya said proudly. “That and Miss vouched for my safety.”

The door opened and Charlie greeted them with a warm smile.

“What is that?” Tanya laughed at his shirt.

“It is my Christmas jumper,” Charlie said proudly. “Matteusz and I have matching ones.”

“Of course,” Ram shook his head.

“Come in.” Charlie took their coats and showed them into the living room. A fire glowed and music played softly. Miss Quill gave a nod to them from her chair.

April looked at the Christmas table. It was set with crackers, and platters filled with bounty. “It all looks wonderful Charlie.”

“Thank you.” He beamed. “Well, it was mainly Matteusz, but I helped.” Matteusz wearing a Christmas hat, waved to them from the kitchen.

Ram moved over to April, and smiled slyly at her. “What?” She laughed. Ram took some mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above her. She rolled her eyes. “Come on,” he encouraged her. He bent down and the two kissed.

Matteusz put his arm around Charlie. “It is good to see them back together.”

Charlie looked at them confused. “I don’t understand how a parasitic plant might entice people to kiss?” Matteusz plucked the mistletoe out of Ram’s hand and held it over his head. Charlie smiled. “Now I see the appeal.” He kissed Matteusz.

“Oi!” Ram said and grabbed the mistletoe back. “Get your own.”

Tanya moved nervously in front of Ram. “Oh, you got it back, then.” Ram looked at he sideways, “You are 14.”

“What, no I.” Ram bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll take that.” She smiled and at sat beside Ms. Quill.

Tanya out of the way, Ram noticed the presents against the wall. He looked at them curiously. “I can understand not getting a tree, but what is that about?”

“We have a tree,” Charlie replied.

“Is it invisible?” Ram shook his head.

“Ram.” April interrupted. “It is outside the window. Charlie and Matteusz decided to plant a tree, so they could keep their first Christmas tree.”

“Odd.” He replied.

“Yes, well. Dinner is ready.” Matteusz invited his friends.

As they sat, Tanya noticed the extra place setting. “Are we expecting someone?” A smile came to her face, was there a mystery setup to happen. No, she thought to herself.

“It is a tradition in Poland, to set a setting for those no longer with us. That they are still in our hearts.” Matteusz replied.

Ram looked at the empty seat and thought about his dad. April reached under the table and grabbed hold of his hand. “This all looks wonderful, where should we begin.”

“Just one last tradition,” Matteusz smiled. “This is an oplatek,” he held the wafer for them to see. “We break a piece and pass it wishing the person a Merry Christmas.” The oplatek was passed around, and Charlie placed the final piece on the empty plate. “Now, we celebrate.”

The group opened their crackers and shared the odd jokes. It was the first time the whole group had sat together, out of choice and not necessity. For the rest of the meal, they stopped thinking about the tear and everything else. They were just friends sharing a meal.


	4. Christmas Eve dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends having left. Matteusz and Charlie exchange gifts to each other. Miss Quill is not left out, they both have a touching gift for her. Miss Quill continues to worry about giving birth, and whether their plan might save her life.

After their friends left, the three sat in the living room. Charlie stared at the presents against the wall. “Maybe we should have gotten a tree for the room. Ram was right, it does look odd.” Matteusz placed his arm around him. “I don’t see the wall, I see the presents under the tree. But not for long,” he smiled. “Lets open them.”

Charlie grinned. “Don’t we need to wait till morning?”

“Lets do it now, sleep tomorrow.” Matteusz got up and took a present from the wall. He handed it to Charlie. “Merry Christmas.”

Charlie shook the present then tore the paper off. He opened the box and found a sketchbook and pastels. Matteusz looked at him. “I have shared cooking with you, and love spending time in the kitchen. But one thing I have always wanted to do was draw.” Charlie smiled at him. “You are a fantastic artist. Would you teach me how to draw, so one day I can draw you, like you draw me.”

He looked into Matteusz’s eyes. He was always learning from Matteusz, he hadn’t thought about what he might have to share with him. “Yes,” Charlie said enthused. “I would love to draw with you.” Matteusz wrinkled his face. “I really am bad at drawing.”

Charlie patted Matteusz’s leg. “I will be a fair teacher.” Charlie gave him a kiss, then got up and grabbed a small package. He handed it to his boyfriend. Matteusz looked at the gift, it was wrapped impossibly well in brown wrap, and Charlie had drawn snowflakes on the outside. “Like the ones we saw, that first snowfall.” Charlie said.

He carefully unwrapped the paper and stared at the tickets. He became quiet, but a smile crossed his lips. “Charlie.” He looked at his boyfriend. “I have never gone on vacation before, this is a great gift. Every week something is threatening us; I begin to fear Saturdays. This…this will be fun. Something to look forward to.”

Taking his hand he looked into Charlie’s eyes. “If this is all I ever have in life, I am happy. I don’t know if I believe in heaven, but would gladly live my life over and over again, just to find you and fall in love again.”

“Oh, do get a room.” Miss Quill interrupted.

Matteusz smiled at her. He went over to the pile and took the two remaining presents. “Those better not be for me,” she threatened. “I said no gifts.”

“I made no promise.” He handed the first to her. She looked at it. It was wrapped with pictures of cats dressed for Christmas. She held it for a moment then neatly opened it, careful not to rip a cat. Seeing the present she stared at Matteusz. “A pot.”

Matteusz sat on the coffee table in front of her. “Not just a pot.” Charlie came round behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I know I have been using hot chocolate as encouragement to join us in celebrating. This is just for hot chocolate. It will melt and mix the perfect hot chocolate. It will also give it a nice froth. I looked at many types, I think this will make a better cup than I.”

She studied him and carefully thought out her words. “Thank you, I appreciate this.”

Matteusz smiled, he knew she did. “But there is one more.”

“No, I don’t want anything else. The two of you leaving for a couple of days is present enough.”

“This one isn’t for you.” He handed it to her. She looked at him confused. The package was wrapped in white tissue, tied in a simple bow. A tag held fast to it that read ‘baby Quill.’ A tear formed in her eye, but she squeezed her eyelids, refusing it permission to leave.

She pulled the string, and opened the tissue. Inside was a fuzzy knit blanket. “It is receiving blanket,” Charlie said. “It is a bit bigger than normal, but baby can grow with it.” A tear rested in his eyes. “I made it the last couple of weeks, for her.” She looked at him, she didn’t want to have feelings towards him, but Charlie had become a better person than she had expected. She cleared her throat. “Thank you, Charlie.”

“Open it up,” Matteusz encouraged. Inside she found a picture of a video recorder. “I did not make enough from my job to get this for you. I am a little short, but thought we could use the Doctor’s card.”

“Why?” she asked.

Matteusz took a breath. “We want to get it to capture all the moments of baby Quill’s life, so you will always have them.” Miss Quill looked away. She knew there was a good chance she would not survive the birth. She may never see these captured moments.

Charlie made a nervous smile and patted Matteusz’s shoulder. “I have a surprise,” he whispered in his ear. “Meet me upstairs.” Matteusz gave him a quick smile as he left the room.

When they were alone, Matteusz nervously placed his hand on hers. “We didn’t mean to make you upset. I know the C-section may or may not solve the birth crisis. But there is another reason I want the camera.” Tears filled his eyes. “If things do not work, I want Baby Quill to know her mother. I want to you to have the opportunity to speak to her, so she can know her mom.” He feared his words did not convey his intent.

She held his hand back and let the tear slip from its hold. His intent was pure. “I would very much like this.” She looked at Matteusz, “Thank you, just thank you.” She let go and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and looked out the window at the falling snow. She didn’t want him to see her cry.

“I will turn off the lights,” she spoke. “Charlie is waiting for you.” He started to leave then paused. “Merry Christmas Miss Quill.” Then quietly exited. “Merry Christmas Matteusz,” she whispered after him.

She didn’t want to die. She wanted to hold her daughter in her arms, just like the shows on TV. She wanted to share her life with her daughter, but if video memories were all she could leave her; it was at least something. She never knew her mother.

Miss Quill went to turn the lights off in the kitchen, but paused. She placed a cookie on a plate and poured some milk in a cup. She rested the two by the fireplace. Turning off the lights she went to bed. There wasn’t a Santa Claws. But she needed, wanted, a miracle and wasn’t ready to close doors to possibilities.

 

* * *

 

Matteusz entered the room. The lights were dimmed, Christmas music softly played, but there was no sign of his boyfriend. “Charlie?” He called out. The door closed softly behind him. He turned and saw Charlie dressed as Father Christmas. “You look adorable.”

“Thanks.” He went over and grabbed Matteusz’s hands. “Tanya suggested it might be cute.”

“Then I owe Tanya a thank you.” Matteusz raised an eyebrow. He leaned in and kissed Charlie. After a moment he paused to lower the beard and kissed again. “Yes, I prefer no beard.” He smiled.

“That is good news, I don’t think I can grow one.” He laughed.

The two returned to their embrace, falling backwards into bed.

 

* * *

 

That night, Matteusz felt Charlie get out of bed. He watched him go to the window and look up into the night sky. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms round him. “You are missing home.”

“I am home.” He turned to Matteusz and smiled. “I do miss my old home, but I didn’t exist there, I was a role. Here I can be who I want to be, be with who I want to be. Even with Miss Quill. There is nowhere else I would rather be.” He leaned his head forward onto Matteusz chest. Matteusz stroked his hair and looked out the window.

“Merry Christmas Charlie.”


	5. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning greets the lovers with cries from Miss Quill's room. The baby is on its way. Dorothea has set up a theatre in the school, their last attempt to save her life. Uncertain of the outcome, Miss Quill shares her last thoughts with Matteusz and Charlie. When the baby cries, Matteusz holds his bated breath, worrying about the mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to polish this, but wanted to post for now.

Christmas morning greeted the two lovers with sounds of yelling. Matteusz sprung from the bed and dressed. “Miss Quill.” The two raced downstairs. Matteusz paused at her door. He heard another yell and thrust the door open. “Are you OK?”

“No I am not ok,” she retorted. “My baby is clawing at my insides.”

Matteusz turned to Charlie, “she has started labour.” Charlie looked at him confused, “Is that how labour is suppose to feel?” Matteusz looked at him, “The travel bag.” Charlie left to retrieve it.

“I have called Dorothea,” Miss Quill said getting out of bed. “She is bringing a car around.” Matteusz helped her up and walked her to the chair in the hall. “This is it then.” He said. “She has everything ready?”

Sitting in the chair she took in a deep breath. “Yes, everything is in place.” Charlie returned and a knock came from the door. Charlie answered it. Dorothea stood in the entry, wearing a pink coat. “All ready for our adventure?”

“Call it what you will, lets just get this done.” Miss Quill responded. Matteusz helped her into the front seat of the car and they headed off.

“To the hospital?” Charlie questioned.

“No, the school. I have set up a theatre in my office. Afraid it is the best I could do on such short notice. The baby wasn’t…well, I suppose there was a 23% chance she would arrive before Christmas.”

The drive was short. With the school on break, it was a good place for an alien delivery, away from conspicuous onlookers. They entered Dorothea’s office and saw a bed and monitors set up opposite the windows.

“The surgeon is on the way. He is discrete.” Dorothea took out a gown and laid it on the bed. “If you two will give us a moment.”

“Of course,” Charlie replied. The two went outside of the office and sat on some chairs.

After a couple of minutes Dorothea wearing scrubs opened the door. “You aren’t performing?” Charlie asked her. She shook her head “No. Miss Quill would like to see just Matteusz.” Matteusz got up and squeezed Charlie’s hand. He entered the room and saw the nurse apply an IV to Miss Quill’s arm. She didn’t flinch. She waved him over and took a deep breath. “All of you out.” Dorothea and the nurse left.

“Miss Quill, I have hope all will be well.” Matteusz tried to comfort her.

“Dorothea seems to hold the same hope. But I am a pragmatist.” She fished her phone from her bedside table. “Your gift, the camera. It was something I had considered a few weeks back. I have been recording conversations to my daughter, just on this. I want you to save the video’s for her.” She pointed directly at him. “Not to be viewed by the two of you, these are for her.”

“I understand.”

“The passcode is tacocat.” Her expression softened. “These drugs are good, I feel like hot chocolate.” She shook her head in attempt to regain focus. “Look, whatever happens, I know you will be there for my daughter.”

Matteusz’s eyes welled. “I will raise her as a proud Quill, someone who will make her mom proud.”

She gave a small laugh, “You don’t really know anything about Quill.”

He laughed, “I know a very strong one.”

“I see in you the best of humanity. Raise her to be like you.” Matteusz began to cry. “My messages to her will explain her legacy and who I am.” She grabbed his hand as she winced in pain. Matteusz turned to get the doctor, but she held him fast. “I have not spoken unkindly of Charlie. I blamed him for what they did, and he was at times a brat. But I have made peace with him. She will not grow up with hard feelings.”

She winced again. “Things are moving quickly, I need to speak to Charlie for a moment.” Matteusz left and Charlie entered. He wore a forced sympathetic smile.

“Everything is going to be OK, I know it.” He began to tear. “Sorry, this isn’t…”

“Charlie, I don’t blame you.”

“What…”

“For what happened. I have let go of that anger. But there is something I do need to tell you. Do you know what happens to Quill when they give birth?”

He shook his head, “Lots of kids?”

“No. We die.” She replied.

Charlie shook his head. “No. No, I am not losing anyone else.” His emotions conflicted. “We need you.”

“It is I that needs you.” She looked at him. “Matteusz knows that I might die.”

“Of course he does,” he grew angry.

“Charlie,” she raised her voice. “I knew I would die when I became pregnant. There is no other Quill to look after my child. So I went to him, asked him, and threatened him not to speak of this. It is he who gave me hope that this C-section might prevent my death.”

Charlie calmed, he thought about what she must have gone through. “Then, it won’t come to that.”

“If it does, I need to ask you.” She held out her hand. Charlie walked up to her and took it. “If, I die. Will you join Matteusz in looking after my child?”

“Yes. Always yes.” He replied.

“Thank you. I needed to ask, it was the right thing to do. Do not be mad at him, he has only tried to help.”

“Everything will be alright.” He assured her.

Dorothea entered. “We all hope that Charles. But we need to begin. If you will.” Charlie left into the hall and sat beside Matteusz. He held his hand and looked to him. “Quill has told me, about your promise.”

Matteusz turned to him quickly, “I am sorry Charlie.”

Charlie gave a quick smile. “I am not angry. I understand. It must have been hard for her not knowing what might happen after the birth. I know why she felt most comfortable talking to you. The same reason I do.” He gave his hand a squeeze and looked at him. “Please, no more secrets though.”

“Her passcode is tacocat.” Matteusz blurted out uneasy.

“What?”

“She told me her passcode…”

“On the big things.” Matteusz looked relieved. The room became quiet. Matteusz worried their idea had failed. He grabbed Charlie’s hand hard.

A baby’s scream could be heard. Matteusz got up and looked through the window in the door. He could see Miss Quill lying motionless. He opened the door and stepped through. Blood laid on the floor and the sheets. His presence continued unnoticed. He looked at her, she looked peaceful, and it pulled his heart. Then he could see on the monitor her heart was not beating.

The doctor took out paddles and applied it to her chest, but without response. Matteusz reached out for her hand, it grabbed his. He inhaled and saw her sit up gasping. Dorothea grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. He stepped out and looked at Charlie. “She is alive.”

A few moments later, Dorothea came into the hall. “She is alive. We needed to provide a transfusion; she lost a lot of blood and had some internal damage. But we feel she will pull through. She is still sedated, while the doctor finishes up. In the meantime, there is a little girl who would like to meet her uncles.” 

Matteusz and Charlie entered the room. A curtain panel was in front of Miss Quill. Dorothea poured warm water into a small tub. Matteusz picked up the baby and slowly lowered her in. She grabbed at the rim and held it fast. He gently cleaned the afterbirth from her, then swaddled her in Charlie’s blanket.

Cradled in Matteusz’s arms, Charlie admired his boyfriend. He was a natural parent. He gave the two a hug, and looked down at the little baby. She wrapped her fingers on the cloth and yawned.

A gasp from across the room, let them know Miss Quill had awoke. Dorothea moved the curtain panel and the three of them went to her side. Miss Quill held her arms out. Matteusz placed the baby gently in them. She smiled and cried freely.

“Hello.” She smiled at her daughter. “You have just been born, and have already performed a miracle. For no Quill mother gets to see their child, and yet here we are.” She looked at her family. Yes, her family. That was no longer an uncertainty.


End file.
